


Lo scudo del ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Steve/Natasha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Gli amori della vedova [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031693





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Nat/Steve: Nat era stata addestrata per leggere le emozioni degli altri, anche quando le nascondono, anche quando mentono, anche quando non si rendono conto di provarle. E vedere Steve non nascondere nulla, essere un libro aperto e senza segreti... Natasha si sentiva spiazzata. E allora reagiva nell'unico modo che conosceva: l'attacco. Ma fra un allenamento e l'altro steve riuscirà a convincerla a fidarsi di lui.  
> Scritta sentendo: [Switching Vocals] - Warrior x Centuries | Imagine Dragons & Fall Out Boy (Rick Mashups) Nightcore; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLEpftlpg-w.

Libro aperto

Natasha si appoggiò contro il ripiano cottura, soffiando sulla propria tazza di latte caldo da cui si alzava un filo di fumo. < Non riesco a capire come sia possibile > pensò, con espressione confusa. < Sono stata addestrata per leggere le emozioni degli altri, anche quando le nascondono, anche quando mentono, anche quando non si rendono conto di provarle. Steve, invece, ha deciso di non nascondermi più nulla. Ha gettato ogni sua maschera spontaneamente, è un libro aperto, senza segreti. Non riesco a capire >.

"Sam è stato davvero gentile. Non solo ci sta ospitando, ma ci ha anche offerto la colazione" disse Rogers.

Natasha avanzò con passo deciso. "In questa situazione come diamine fai ad essere così calmo? Non hai paura?" domandò, seducente piegandosi in avanti.

Rogers allargò le braccia. "Come potrei? Ho te al mio fianco?" domandò.

Natasha sorseggiò il suo latte e si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra. Soffiò: "Non hai paura del morso della vedova?".

Steve la guardò negli occhi e rispose: "No. So che mi aiuterai a riportare a casa Bucky. Lui è il mio migliore amico e io gli devo troppo". Guardò la Vedova posargli un pugnale alla gola e chiuse gli occhi. "Mi fido di te, che tu lo voglia o no".

Natasha sospirò e ritrasse l'arma. < Mi sento dannatamente spiazzata in sua presenza, ma attaccarlo non porta a nulla > pensò. "Cosa vuoi da me?" domandò indurendo il tono.

"Allenati con me. In modo che possa dimostrarti che anche tu puoi fidarti di me" propose Rogers.

Natasha svuotò la sua tazza. "Ci sto, fatti trovare pronto".


	2. Riflessioni silenziose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 42. Foto dell'ex.

Riflessioni silenziose

Natasha era stesa nel letto, accanto a Rogers e passava le dita gelide e pallide sugli addominali di Capitan America, l’anello d’oro che indossava arrossò la pelle rosea dell’amante. Rogers strusciò la testa contro il cuscino, scompigliando i capelli biondi. Socchiuse gli occhi, dalle iridi azzurre e, esalando un basso sospiro dalle labbra schiuse, sporse il bacino.

Sul comodino erano appoggiati un paio di occhiali da sole e un cappellino da baseball.

Natasha gli posò la testa sul petto, pensando: "Ieri Wanda ci ha telefonato un paio di volte. Sente molto la mancanza di suo fratello gemello. Forse dovrei convincere Steve ad andare a trovarla, in lui vede un fratello maggiore". Chiuse gli occhi e sentì lei posarle un bacio sui capelli rossi, le ciocche più lunghe avevano un colore che sfumava fino a diventare biondo platino.

Un cassetto socchiuso aveva al suo interno una fotografia di Banner intento a sorridere.


End file.
